To Kill a Snake
by TheLeagueOfExtraordinaryMorons
Summary: AU. After escaping Konoha, Naruto, Zaku, and Kin vowed to hunt down Orochimaru. However, problems come up leading the gang to the ends of the earth to the birthplace of demons and risk life and limb to defeat their foe. Smart/slightly dark Naruto.
1. Rebirth of old feelings

The continuing fic to A New Beginning.

...

Chapter 1: Rebirth of old feelings

_I thought that I could give them a chance…._

_I thought that I could be accepted, maybe not so soon, but nothing like this._

_When Orochimaru killed the third Hokage, I vowed to myself to hunt him down, to pay killing what little "family" that I had. Then my adopted brother, Itachi, went off onto some sort of journey with Sasuke, his true brother and the last of his clan. _

_As for myself, I found some allies that want to see Orochimaru pay. Zaku and Kin, two ex-sound nin. As such, they are truly alone in the world because of the sounds reputation amongst other colonies and kingdoms as being ruthless in the way to get what they want. _

_However, for myself…._

_I tried to make peace with the village and its elders. But the one thing about men, something that can never truly become rid off, is that they fear what they don't understand. They don't understand my motives, the power that lives within me, my feelings towards them (not that I'm any better), or even why I try._

_So what was the easiest answer, to study my behavior in an environment that is absolutely controlled? To send me to a prison filled with chakra restraining equipment to prevent any leak of power to come out of me._

_Needless to say, I feel to prove their fears right._

…

A man in a stiff uniform walked down a dingy path blocked from the sun in the prison section that was unknown by anyone save for a few members of the staff and the village elders. The whole reason it was installed was because a numerous amount of villains that find their way to the village hidden in the leaf, finding some way to prove their worth against the strongest families, students, known jutsu, whatever that's needed, through murder or theft. As an additional service, this prison takes away other villages "misfortunate" members for a fee.

The guard walked down the nearly empty hall (there hasn't been that much going on in the world or they decided to work out their own troubles) down to the farthest corner to meet their special guest.

"Hello there Naruto, I'm sorry that your accommodations are overkill for the matter."

Through a foot thick iron door held a boy in a drab tan prison uniform. With the child, he held a much more tired look with longer more withered orange hair.

Inside the cell were talismans and symbols, jutsu powered constraints that specifically (for lack of better word) paralyzed whoever touched it through electricity or poison. The uniform itself had something that sucked out chakra (Naruto couldn't talk to the demon inside ever since he wore the uniform), and it seemed to stick. Not like it was tight, but more felt like it was a second skin. Someone else would need to remove it for him, or otherwise it felt like he tore away his own flesh.

So the only reply was a "Ppft." It was a little late to fake concern.

Naruto knew that the guard was frightened as much as any other citizen. He doubted that anyone on the outside, a.k.a. Zaku and Kin, would get him out either. A month already passed; maybe it was under a strict rule that he couldn't get bailed until the decision about his fate was final, but it felt like years.

"Anyways, considering your lack of incident," the guard continued (Naruto would laugh at this; rarely he was let out, and when he was, everyone avoided him), "The council would like to give a final verdict."

…

Naruto and a group of guards/Anbu ninja escorted him through the most discrete way that was mapped out around the city, with the boy out of chains (without his chakra, he didn't have the heightened ability to jump let alone fight). However, it was apparent no one told the villagers that this was supposed to be a discrete event as every person and their out of town family came to see the "demon" to be sentenced. The odd thing was, only half of the village wanted to kill him. Most others, specifically the younger generations like his own were protesting the event and demanded his freedom or at least an open mind on the situation.

This brought a small smile to Naruto's face, rarely did he hear praise or even the murmur of a good job in the organization, and now he's a hot topic, if not a somewhat taboo one.

Both sides were going out with their voices;

"He's dangerous!"

"He tried to protect us!"

"He is the demon fox in human skin!"

"He was practically a son to the third!"

"That allowed him to get close for the kill!"

Etcetera, etcetera….

The boy doubted that these people could fuel the good opinions alone, maybe this was the act of Zaku and Kin. The thing was, they weren't anywhere to be seen. Still everything was rushed around to a point of a blur, the guards just pushing through.

'If only the fox could see this. But still, it seems too good to be true.'

…

The group finally made it to the council room and like that there was no sound anywhere save for Narutos own breathing. Before him were five ancient figures that looked that they roamed the earth before real life could live. One of the figures that sat in the middle called out his name.

"We are here to discuss your return here to Konoha, more importantly why, and what threat you pose to us."

"You wish to know why? After I was chased out of the village at the age of seven Ita… A guy took me into a merc. group and raised me." Naruto gave a little gulp at almost giving out the Uchiha name; it definitely wouldn't earn any sympathy points to let them know he was in the Akatsuki with the clan killer.

"A…Afterwards years later, I heard rumors floating around that they were going to sell me out or kill me or something as it was the plan since the beginning, so I ran away under disguise to here. It was the only place that was familiar to me, so I hoped I could find some means to prepare myself and restart my life, but the only way to enter was to join the exams. I did so…."

"And excelled at it by what I heard." Said a man on the far left with sympathy in his voice (or at least more so).

A woman beside him gave a grim chuckle. "I doubt that any mercenary group could teach him the things he was able to pull off by the sound of the reports. And most of the techniques, some that I can say I never seen before, looked like it needed more energy than you could give. It would leave me to believe that the demon was alive and well inside as he fed of its energy."

Naruto closed his eyes. She was not far off from the truth.

Another spoke up, "Yet if the demon was alive and even in control, it would have the perfect opportunity when the sound and the traitor and madman Orochimaru attacked to wipe us out. _And yet he didn't_."

"But the fact rests that he is a dangerous individual. What if one day he did decide to destroy the village?"

The final member rebutted; "Our village is practically in ruins after the attack. While there is reconstruction and good looking coating of paint for outsiders to see, our forces couldn't stand up to a small invasion if it were to happen."

The others stared at him as if that was something not to say in front of the demon, or maybe they didn't want to believe it themselves. Nevertheless, the center in the middle called out for a brief recess to give the final verdict. Naruto could wait around the small surrounding area with guards as long as the crowd outside wouldn't be trouble, so long as he returned in 30 minutes.

…

Naruto walked outside to find most of the crowd was already gone. There were a few adults that either flipped him the bird or had sad looks before leaving, they were going to get the news soon anyways, and others that he noticed were from the exams. Those girls… Sakura and Ino was it? .... The Nara he fought against…And that bushy-browed kid in spandex. They stared as if Naruto wasn't what if they imagined he would be, not that he could blame them. The only face they saw was an old black gas mask that he received as a prize after his first kill, the first time he tapped into the demon energy. All they were however was more mixed faces among the masses.

That is until Sakura walked forward. The guards began to edge between her and the boy so she couldn't get to close, but she didn't need to.

"I don't know what to think when I hear that you are the demon my parents told me when I was younger. You're dangerous but…I don't think that you could be the monster that the adults think you are."

Naruto was in shock when she approached, but that quickly turned to indifference. "As nice as those words are, it's not going to do me a lot of good with the decision in the end."

"But you haven't done anything wrong."

"It's not going to make a difference. A few seem to be better with reason, others hold onto their hate. Let what happens happen, it's out of my hands. Now please excuse me," Naruto sighed, looking at his guards. "I just want to spend some time enjoying the sun."

…

A half hour later, Naruto stood before the council ready (as he ever would be) to be judged.

He knew the answer, but it was the reason that caught him mentally off guard.

"What do you mean, 'I would be a person that would precipitate violence?' That's like in a robbery to punish the man that was robbed because he owned something that lead to it!"

"You must see this from the point of view of the citizens. Many wish to not be around because they lost many love ones in the sealing of the demon. It opens old wounds, enacts them to be rash…"

"But I am not a demon, and there are just as many people who know that this whole thing is ridiculous."

"That is not all. We have gained news that you have been with Itachi, the killer of the Uchiha clan. We know he's with that S-rank criminal gang. We do not know what connection you have with them, but this in itself is a threat."

"Then why haven't you brought this up before? Why delay your decision on information I can only assume comes from a source that comes up at the last minute-."

"We received this information years ago, but it was of little importance at the time. Only now a few of our record holders brought up the information. You fed us incorrect information, cannot be trusted, and would be better for the world if set under surveillance."

"So you would change your mind if I told you that Itachi found me and took me in? That he treated me like family, and actually gave a damn for who I am?"

"You are of no importance to someone like him or his organization, only the power you contain. Trust us, this is for the best."

…

Naruto was practically dragged out of the building, he couldn't believe his ears! These people wanted to find any reason for what they did, to kill or imprison.

Luckily there was no crowd on the trip halfway back as the people he almost wanted to see finally showed their faces. It all happened in a moment, the guards were fine, the next they were on the ground knocked out from a high pitched sound from a bell attached to a needle. Kin jumped from the nearby forest, to be greeted by Naruto with a "Where the hell were you this whole time?" and she helped him off to a safe location, far off the outskirts of the city.

As fast and needed as it was, Naruto had questions and he damn well wanted answers.


	2. Awaken to Reality

I LLLIIIVVVEEE! Hello everyone; after taking a long break to get back my thoughts (and do crap for college) I created another chapter and hope there are those out there that still has a blot of faith in me making a semi-mediocre story... That is some what alright.... Sniffle...

Anyways, hopefully this can explain why the last chapter was what it was. Oh, and a little game; there are two Japanese names that are anagramed of popular manga authors (Last and first name respectively). HINT: Their Manga-to-Anime shows both appeared on Cartoon Network at night. The winners get to sick a naked rabid bear at Itachi!

Chapter 2: Awaken to Reality

However he wouldn't ever get them. The moment they reached a clearing, Naruto was faced with Orochimaru and an army of sound Nin. Kin tossed Naruto aside as she walked as she walked to the Snake, with a pleased look on her face. As she walked towards the leader, he pulled out his sword and stabbed her in the stomach, but her face still had the eerie smile. Then they started to advance…

And a snore disrupted the world as Naruto woke up from his odd dream.

…

The boy groggily got up from his bedroll inside the rented room of the apartment. The loud snoring form of Zaku who was all over a couch while Kin took the bed, both unaware of Naruto getting up. That was until he opened up a curtain letting a midday sun blasting through, and Zaku screeching as he fell off the seat ("AHHH! The light! It _burns us_!").

"Come on you two. Let's get some jobs done so we can have some cash." Naruto said loudly as he pushed Kin out of the bed after she only groaned. "And then we train." He finished with a grin. The two muttered under their breath for everyday they lived with him he pushed them in new fighting ways so that they could survive their most important battle…

"Alright you babies, hurry up and get whatever needs to be done, done. I'll be in the line at the mission office and pick up something."

After getting dressed quickly from some plain clothing from that night to his normal attire, the old Anbu field uniform and the "Jr" Akatsuki cloak (which after torn from battles during the chunin exam and after, was now a ribbon stranded cape) minus the gas mask. That item was lost a while ago, not like he needs it now.

After giving his "team" a final glance and an eye roll with raised brows left the building to the Assignment office. However, felling like he's being watched by every ninja he passes because of his dream, Naruto recalled to himself about his short time in the village hidden in the leaf to separate the horrid dream from reality.

_It has been one week since the last time I saw Itachi. During which was the biggest turmoil in my life occurred, but for once I think it's been for the better. In Konoha, walking around without my mask (which felt like the biggest part of my identity now ever since I lost it a little after the chunin exams when Orochimaru attacked), I felt more naked and insecure than I could remember. But the citizens don't care, yet somehow in their emotions I can sense mixed feelings._

_Of course for them, their dealing with the demon fox boy, the one who was shunned from the village, small, crying, broken in more than one way, back with some sort plan of unholy vengeance. _

_Then there are those optimistic ones that think I am on their side, _wanting _to protect them. So unbelievably high and mighty of themselves to think I want to protect them. Selfish hypocrites who I hate more than the more cautious ones. At least with fear I can enjoy. _

_Yet with that I seem a lot like either of them._

_Then there are those who don't care about me; they only think that so long as I'm trying to help and nothing worse, I won't be kicked out and everyone's happy._

_At least I can live with these guys with mutual respect. However, despite myself, I do like this town and its inhabitants, and I know that there are those out there that do care…._

_Sometimes I just don't understand myself._

_Now this is the only thing that really bothered me, only a few days ago had I received a license stating that I was a 'legal' citizen of Konoha, apparently a gift from the old man, the third hokage. I don't know how he found out or why he didn't try to contact me. And apparently I was the forth's son. Not only was I sent in for a loop, but that just got me pissed off again. Like I need it. Well, at least I can deny like with everyone about that anti-climatic news. The last thing I want is to be anyone's son. _He finished with a sigh, finding himself before the office.

…

Today the place was teaming with ninja of every rank as they ran in and out receiving and giving jobs for cash. Naruto knew too well that they needed it after the attack since a good chunk of the city was in ruins, but that only contributed to the overload of work for all to repair the damage. He approached the desk and was greeted by a grunt of a tired looking official.

"Take it you're looking for any work? Well, I'm sure we could find a lawn that needs mowing…" Then the guy faded back to reality and saw who he was looking at and felt a shiver fall down his spine.

"Actually I was looking for something more exciting." Said Naruto with a grin. One thing that never tired out for him was the initial reaction of the townsfolk and seeing a shocked face once in a while.

"Errr… Right. Well, what is available that is high ranking for some one of your… status is a B ranked escort mission."

"An escort? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to keep me away through any means." The man shook a bit which relieved Naruto a little with a smirk. "Well than, whom am I escorting?"

The official whispered something to a co-worker that was walking by, who then nodded. He continued to behind the wide doorway and called out in a voice barely loud enough for Naruto to hear; "Mr. Mohikisto, you already have someone who has applied for your job request. Please come here." The moment Naruto saw the client, he turned around in shock as if he pretended not to see. It was the old man he preformed his first mission for while in the Akatsuki. He had the look of cold indifference that could be hidden under the façade of warm actions that was seen once before.

Before they could be "introduced," Naruto pulled off a little genjutsu to change the color of his hair to black, eye to a stormy grey, and the removal of his whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, enough to have the man not recognize the boy but strong enough that the change couldn't be detected by normal means of dispelling illusions. Slicking his normally wild hair back so that it would be harder to identify, Naruto stuck out his hand and acted as if they never met before.

"Hello, I'm Narachi Romhiu. I shall be helping you to your destination…"

The man, Mohikisto, took it with a strained grin. No longer was he wearing the ratty rags but instead turned a 180 and wore what looked to be a silk suit. "So you are to be helping me to the village hidden in the star? Where is your team?"

"They are preparing as we speak back at their apartment. Please, follow me."


End file.
